Many single transistor ferroelectric memory devices, such as MFMOS, MFOS, MFMS, have been proposed, however, a single transistor memory integrated circuit has not been fabricated. This is because of the difficulty of depositing an appropriate ferroelectric material. Ferroelectric material may be deposited by spin-coating or metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) techniques. The MOCVD technique has better composition control and better step coverage, and is more suitable for device application. However, the MOCVD deposition rate strongly depends on the nucleation formation. The density of nucleation seed also affects the morphology of the MOCVD thin film.